


Bumps In The Night

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Diptember 2018 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boring, Gen, Just domestic fluff, No Action, family being boring, i don't even know why I'm posting this, in the middle of the night, just general family antics, mostly just the one guy getting frustrated with everyone else, seriously this is real boring, very little comedy, waking each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Dipper can't sleepFord can't sleepStan can't sleepAnd now they've woken MabelOops





	Bumps In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Diptember 2018 Week One: Dreams  
> ...Only this is like, post-dreams. I could've done cool nightmare or mindscape stuff but NOOOOOOO. I wrote this instead....I don't even know what THIS is.  
> Ah well...

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_ **

 

He shot up right in bed, hands flying automatically to muffle his cry and heart pounding. He sat there, eyes blown wide and panting. His free hand grabbed at the brown curls on his head as the fear induced adrenaline surged through his system. 

His wild gaze took in his surroundings and he took comfort in what he saw. Especially in the lump in the bed across from his. 

_ It’s okay. It’s okay. Mabel’s safe. You’re in the attic. In the shack. Stan and Ford are downstairs. Bill’s dead. You’re safe. Everyone’s safe. Bill’s dead. _

His breathing began to even out as his mind cycled through his familiar mantra. 

_ Bill’s dead. Everyone’s safe. Bill’s dead. Bill’s dead! _

Dipper unclenched his fists and slowly uncurled, taking deep, steadying breaths. He turned in his bed to face his sister.

Mabel was sound asleep.

_ Oh thank goodness. I didn’t wake her. _

He watched her. Took the effort to synch his breathing with the rise and fall of her blankets before he let out a soft groan. 

_ Well. That was terrible. _

He flopped back down onto his pillow. His heart rate might have slowed but his mind still raced. Memories echoed.

**_EENIE, MEENIE, MINEY...._ **

“Nope!” Dipper froze at his outburst, but thankfully his twin didn’t stir. He sighed in both relief and surrender.

_ Don’t think I’m gonna sleep for awhile...I’m gonna get a drink. _

He sat back up and swung his legs over the bed. His feet led him to Mabel.

_ She’s safe. _

He smiled.

_ Maybe...no. I’ll just get a drink. If that doesn’t help,  _ then _ snuggies. _

He let out another soft sigh, tucked the blanket closer around her chin, then left the room. He left the door slightly ajar to avoid the loud click it made and tiptoed down the stairs.

**CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKK!**

_ Shit! Why do I always hit that board! _

He strained his ears to hear any sound from one of the bedrooms but heard nothing. That is from the bedrooms.

_ What? _

He crept down the rest of the stairs and reached for the hidden baseball bat by the banister. He heard the rustle again. 

_ That definitely came from the kitchen. Is it another one of those candy monsters? Or a gnome?  _

He approached the hollow doorway to the kitchen and took note of the strange glow reflecting off the far wall. 

“Ahhhhhhhh!” He jump into the middle of the threshold, bat held high and free hand scrambling for the light switch.

To his surprise, the perpetrator of the odd sound was none other than-

“Grunkle Ford?” Dipper lowered the bat and glanced quickly at the wall clock. 

_ 3:45 _

Ford blinked up at his nephew from his seat at the table as the unexpected light disrupted his vision. “Dipper? What are you doing up?” 

Dipper’s shoulders slumped and he rested the bat against the wall before strolling in. “Needed some water.”

“Oh…” Ford turned briefly to his laptop on the worn tabletop then to the boy. Dipper reached in a cabinet for a glass and filled it at the sink, ignoring his grunkle. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

_ Is it that obvious? _

Dipper winced and turned to see the laptop closed and a sad smile on Ford’s face.

“Yeah…”

“Neither could I. Here, sit.” Oddly enough, Ford’s strange smile grew as Dipper shuffled over and sat.

“Jellybeans?” A brightly colored bag of the candies was offered to him and Dipper took a small handful without a word. It made the bag rustle.

_ So that’s what it was. _

“So…” Ford seemed to struggle for a moment, searching for a conversation starter, “Was there a reason you were about to attack me with a bat?”

Dipper snorted, “I thought you might have been some gnomes.”

“I thought Soos remedied that?”

“Oh...I forgot....” he took a sip of water, then spotted the mug of coffee in front of Ford. He raised a brow at the thing, “How long have you been up?”

The man looked briefly at the clock himself then winced. “Awhile. You see, I was reading this fascinating story-”

“Actual story or more Ducktective stuff?” Dipper grinned wryly.

Ford’s face took on an indignant expression, “I have told you once, and I’ll tell you once again. I do  _ not _ read fanfiction!” 

“Okaaaaay,” he smirked.

_ He does. _

Ford sighed and shook his head, “Anyways, are you okay?”

**_MINEY…_ **

“Yes.”

“Going to go back to bed anytime soon?”

“...no.”

“I’m feeling rather restless myself, why don’t I show you how your watch is coming along?”

_ My watch? The super cool one like his?! _

“You’re actually making it?” Dipper asked with excitement.

“Of course!” His grunkle grinned and stood, scooping up the laptop and mug with one hand and reaching out to ruffle Dipper’s hair with the other. “Come along.”

Dipper finally smiled and followed close behind. 

_ I wonder if it has any hidden weapons on it? Or an EMF meter?! _

As they passed through the TV room however, they heard a creak behind them. They whirled around.

“Wha?! What are you two nerds doing up?” Grunkle Stan closed the backdoor behind him as he stepped inside.

“We could ask the same of you.” Ford crossed his arms.

“Geez, can’t a guy get a breath of fresh air?” His tone was gruff but his expression soft. “Really, what are you doing up?”

“Grunkle Ford’s gonna show me something down in the lab real quick,” piped up Dipper.

_ If there  _ are _ weapons, Stan won’t let Ford give it to me...probably. Better not tell him. _

“It’s 3 in the morning,” Stan deadpanned. “You can nerd out in the morning. Daylight morning.” He came up and grabbed Dipper’s shoulder, gently pulling him forward, “Bed now.”

“Awwwwww,” he whined. “It’d just be real quick.”

“We were both awake anyways Stanley,” Dipper felt another large hand grab his other shoulder and tug him back. “We might as well make use of our time.”

The air grew tense as his grunkles stared each other down. Dipper suddenly felt rather small. 

“Your time would be best used  _ sleeping _ .”

“And if we are unable to sleep?”

“Try harder.”

“You yourself are up.”

“I was taking a quick walk around the house. Y’know that helps when I can’t sle-”

“Aha!” Ford’s grip on Dipper left as he pointed to Stan. “You can’t sleep either!”

“No, but I’m  _ trying _ to go back to sleep! If you two go downstairs, you won’t be back up till noon.”

“I assure you it’ll be a quick. I just want to show Dipper a project I’m making for him.”

“...what project?”

The hand came back. “Nothing of importance.”

_ Oh my gosh! That means it’s got weapons!!! Right? _

“Just a small EMP meter.”

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! _

Dipper’s excitement must have shown on his face because Stan looked down at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine…but I’m going with you to make sure ‘real quick’ doesn’t turn into two hours.”

The brothers simultaneously let go of Dipper and smiled. 

“I assure you, it won’t.”

“What won’t what?” The three boys froze.

**CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKK!**

“Ack! That board’s loud.” 

“Mabel sweetheart, go back to bed,” Ford said softly. “Dipper will be up in a moment.”

“What? Are you having a  _ manly _ party or something?”

“No!” squeaked Dipper.

_ What does that even mean? _

“Grunkle Ford just wanted to show me something.”

“Oh!” She bounded down the rest of the steps to join them. “Is it your super sci-fi watch he’s making? Does it have lasers?!” She bounced up and down.

Stan leveled a glare at his brother, “Lasers?”

“No Mabel, there aren’t any lasers,” Ford said hurriedly. 

“Poindexter, you’re lying.” Now Stan was crossing his arms. “What did I say about space weapons for the kids?”

“...Not to make them.”

“And lasers?”

Ford hung his head, “Specifically.”

“Ooo!” Mabel grabbed Ford’s arm and started shaking it as she jumped up and down. “If Dipper gets a super-duper awesome space laser watch can you sup up my grappling hook so when I launch it it makes a giant big cloud of death glitter?” She was grinning wildly.

_ She didn’t take a single breath did she? _

Ford smiled and gently pried her off his arm, “Of course princess. Although I don’t see any praticallity in such an attachment.”

“And no death!” interjected Stan.

“Yes...no death.”

She shrugged and looked from one to the other. “Sooooooooo...what are we doing now?”

Stan sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You missy, are going back to bed. The nerds and I will see this watch thing  _ real quick _ , then we’re going to bed too.”

“I wanna see!’

“FINE!” Stan rarely looked so tired. He stepped around Dipper and started herding them all down the hall, towards the gift shop.

Dipper ignored his sister’s playful argument with Ford on the practicality of glitter as they journeyed down to the secret basement.

_ It’s got lasers! I wonder what kind of lasers? Plasma? Um...normal light? Something else? And there’s an  _ EMF METER _!!!! I’m so glad he thought of that! I wonder what else there is? An anomaly detector? Is it bullet proof? Laser proof? Well of course it’s laser proof if it has lasers. Well...not necessarily. I wonder if there’s a thermal sensors? Should I ask? What if- _

“Kid!” Dipper looked over his shoulder at Stan who muttered, “Moses you’re as bad as Ford.” Dipper grinned. “What are you smiling…” Stan sighed...again. “Hurry up and see your watch.” 

Only then did Dipper realize they were in the basement. He raced over to the worktable where Ford stood in wait and their siblings prattled on randomly. 

Far too soon Stan started to drag them from the renovated lab.

“Stanley, it’s only been a few-”

“We’ve been down here for nearly an hour, Poindexter.”

“...oh.”

Ford looked down at Dipper, who had been trying on the watch.

_ No please! A little longer?! _

“Come along Dipper. Stan’s right... _ this _ time.”

“Awwwwwww!” came a whine from across the room. They all turned to Mabel. “But I’m all awakey and stuff now! I don’t think I’m going to sleep at all!” She proved her point by jumping up and down with giddy energy. 

Dipper could tell that Stan was trying his hardest  _ not _ to level a glare at her. He yawned heavily then turned towards the elevator, “Who wants hot chocolate and Ducktective?”

Two surprised and excited voices and one surprised and pleased voice responded, “Me!” 

  
  
  


 

The next morning, Soos awoke to find the Pines family flopped in a pile in front of the television. He took a quick picture...for Mabel’s sake. 


End file.
